


chocolate vanilla twist in a cone

by starsupernova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I suck at tags, Ice Cream, everyone is irrational, ice cream shop worker!yachi, literally the fluffiest thing ever, surfer!kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Yachi believed in love at first sight, this would be it.</p><p>The woman standing in front of her is the most beautiful person that Yachi has seen in her relatively short life, with her long dark hair, and tight fitting surfer suit, and the beauty mark just under the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Yachi’s eyes flit up to the girl’s lips and how her tongue darts out to lick them and how her lips curve gently to speak and—</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chocolate vanilla twist in a cone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheckersXIV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/gifts).



> hello, my wonderful recipient and everyone else reading this fic!
> 
> the prompt for this fic was "Sudden spark of inspiration for these two but a "you’re a hot surfer and i’m an awkward person working at an ice cream stand on the beach" AU. Where Hinata tries so hard to be the best wingman in the universe and fails spectacularly but in a good way (for either girl)."
> 
> kiyoyachi owns a part of my soul so thank you for this and i really hope you like what i wrote! enjoy!

If Yachi believed in love at first sight, this would be it. **  
**

The woman standing in front of her is the most beautiful person that Yachi has seen in her relatively short life, with her long dark hair, and tight fitting surfer suit, and the beauty mark just under the corner of her mouth.

Yachi’s eyes flit up to the girl’s lips and how her tongue darts out to lick them and how her lips curve gently to speak and—

“Excuse me?”

Crap.

Yachi drags her eyes to the girl’s face who was apparently trying to speak to her all the while.

Shit.

“I’m so sorry, what do you want?” Yachi squeaks, her voice unnaturally high, and the girl smiles.

“A chocolate vanilla twist in a cone, thank you very much,” the girl says and Yachi nods quickly.

“I-I'll be right back,” Yachi stutters and retreats quickly into the back room of the store.

“Chocolate vanilla twist,” she says to Hinata who’s in the process of poking a sleeping Kageyama awake.

It's a slow day, after all.

Hinata reluctantly abandons his task and moves to the ice cream machine to make the order.

It takes just seconds and Hinata goes to hand it back to Yachi, who stiffens.

“You go.”

“Huh?”

“I think I feel a little sick, can I just sit down for a little?”

Yachi knows her voice is a few octaves higher that it normally should be but she pushes Hinata and the ice cream out of the back room and sinks into the chair next to Kageyama, who’s stirring awake because of the noise.

“Yachi, why aren't you at the cashier?” Kageyama says sleepily, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he yawns.

Yachi just shrinks deeper into her seat, as Hinata comes bouncing back into the room.

“Did Shimizu-san make you sick?” Hinata says teasingly and Yachi groaned before realizing something.

“You know her?”

“Yeah! Shimizu Kiyoko. She tutored me last year at uni!”

“Because you were failing so bad that you almost got kicked off the team.”

“Shut up, Kageyama! She tutored you too!”

“Well, I wasn’t failing!”

“Yes, you were! I saw your Japanese grade, don’t lie to me.”

Yachi giggles under her breath at their antics as Kageyama grabs Hinata’s collar and gets into his face.

Hinata screeches and flaps his arms around him in protest. Yachi is suddenly very very glad for the fact that her best friends are constantly quarreling, because the topic of Shimizu Kiyoko is somewhere far behind them.

She likes the way the name sounds from her lips.

Shimizu Kiyoko.

She assumes that the name will be hard to forget.

* * *

The next time Shimizu Kiyoko comes to the ice cream shop, Yachi is working in the back with Kageyama.

Hinata skips into the back and Kageyama’s eyes narrow at him. “What’re _you_ so happy about?”

“Chocolate vanilla twist in a cone,” Hinata replies gleefully and focuses his gaze on Yachi.

“No. Nononono. I'm not going,” Yachi says, shaking her head and making the ice cream quickly.

Hinata pouts. “Come on! She's not so bad.”

Yachi blushes red in embarrassment. “It's not that she's bad. I'm just-she's just really—”

“Scary?”

Yachi shakes her head faster. “No! She's just really pretty!”

Yachi stops and slaps her hands over her mouth.

Silence.

Kageyama hides a smile behind his hands and Hinata’s lips curl into a grin.

“Then, you're definitely going out there.”

Yachi squeaks as Hinata guides her out the flimsy door. “Good luck!” he whispers and Yachi suppresses a groan.

Shimizu is standing there, waiting with a soft smile on her lips.

Probably from something Hinata said earlier, Yachi thinks.

Her friend is so charismatic and friendly and all Yachi wishes for is a little more courage.

She swallows past the lump in her throat.

“Here you go. Three dollars total.”

Shimizu fishes some cash out of her pocket and hands Yachi the money across the counter as Yachi hands her the ice cream.

Their fingers brush momentarily and—wow, her skin is soft—Yachi jerks her hand back, flushing.

It’s almost slow motion that the ice cream cone slips from their fingers and tumbles to the floor, splattering on the wood of the boardwalk on the other side of the counter.

Yachi suddenly feels like curling into a ball and hiding forever.

So much for courage.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so so so so sorry!” Yachi squeaks and grabs a handful of tissues from the dispenser near her arm.

“It's okay,” Shimizu says. “It wasn't your fault at all.”

Dammit, her voice was pretty too.

Yachi hands the fistful to Shimizu, who bends down to wipe some chocolate ice-cream off of her legs and flip-flops.

“Um, uh, I’ll get you another! On the house!”

Yachi is gone before Shimizu even has a chance to answer.

Yachi is absolutely mortified as she scurries to the back, completely ignoring Hinata and Kageyama’s questions and remaking the ice cream.

After it's done, she carefully tiptoes outside, trying not to think of the one question rattling around her head.

_What if she hates me now?_

Shimizu’s elbows are leaning on the counter, waiting patiently for Yachi to return. Yachi drops her eyes to the floor as she inches forward and hands over the ice cream oh so carefully.

“I'm _really_ sorry,” she can't help saying again and Shimizu smiles and shakes her head.

“Don't worry about it. It's completely fine,” she says kindly and Yachi’s heart does a little jig in her chest.

Yachi swallows slowly, working the words out of her mouth. “What's your name?”

“Shimizu Kiyoko.”

The ever steady smile seems to calm Yachi down a little bit.

“N-nice to meet you, Shimizu-san. I'm Yachi. Yachi Hitoka.”

“Nice to meet you, too, Hitoka-chan.” Shimizu goes to turn away and Yachi’s stomach jumps to her throat at the name. “See you around.”

“Yeah,” Yachi says and then Shimizu is gone, and _Hitoka-chan_ continues to echo in her ears.

“Yachi!” a voice chirps. Yachi snaps out of her daze. Yamaguchi swings open the counter and walks into the shop, locking the door after Tsukishima enters.

“Oh, it's already two?” Yachi asks. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s shift starts at half past two but Yamaguchi (and Tsukishima begrudgingly) usually come earlier to get themselves some ice cream and hang out with the other three.

“Yes, apparently you were so zoned around that you didn't even realize,” Tsukishima says in a clipped voice. Yachi gulps. “What happened anyway?”

“Nothing!” Yachi chirps and Tsukishima’s eyes narrow.

“Yachi has a crush on a _giiiiirl_ ,” Hinata coos from behind the door and Yachi blushes.

She wonders why her face isn't permanently red yet, considering how often she got embarrassed.

“Oh,” Tsukishima says and nods at Yachi to acknowledge it.

Count on Tsukishima to barely react at all.

Yamaguchi, on the other hand, dashes over to pull Yachi into a hug (she suddenly feels very self-conscious of her height).

“Good luck!”

Yachi groaned. She’d die if she even talked to Shimizu again, much less tried to make a move.

* * *

Yachi gets sick the next week and doesn’t come to work for two days.

Kageyama and Hinata are capable enough on their own and Yachi would much rather stay in her apartment under her comfortable blanket than go out into the blazing sun.

Hinata texts her excitedly as she’s headed out the door on the third day, a smatter of exclamation points and words that Yachi really can’t make out, and she doesn’t know why there’s a sudden sense of dread in her stomach.

Hinata is a _truly_ wonderful person, but sometimes he goes a little too far, and Yachi knows that first hand.

Still, she doesn’t let any possibility get her down, and she practically skips down the boardwalk to work. The sun is bright and the boardwalk is milling with early morning beach-goers and late late night stragglers.

Yachi is definitely a morning person.

Hinata and Kageyama are late (as usual, considering how long night practice runs) so she enters the shop by herself and grabs the broom from the corner to sweep the sand away when a voice speaks from the over the counter.

“Are you open yet?”

Yachi can’t believe she recognizes Kiyoko’s voice _already_. She whirls around and flips the closed sign into an open hurriedly.

“Yeah, we are. What would you like?”

_Chocolate vanilla twist in a cone._

“Chocolate vanilla twist in a cone, please.”

“Coming right up,” Yachi says and turns to the door.

She's back at the counter soon enough and she hands the ice cream over _without_ letting their fingers touch and trying to hide her blush as she remembers the incident.

She gives Shimizu her two dollars in change and Shimizu leans her surfboard on the counter to take it. Yachi’s eyes trail up to Shimizu’s tongue flicking out and licking the top of the ice cream and she feels her cheekbones flare up even more.

Shimizu stays there for the entirety of her ice-cream as Yachi idly sweeps the floor and straightens the menu board and wonders where Hinata and Kageyama are.

And Yachi definitely _definitely_ does not stare.

Shimizu’s crunching down the last of her cone and wiping the stickiness off of her fingers when Yachi is very near to calling Hinata (she's slightly angry and mostly worried).

“Thank you, Hitoka-chan. I'll see you tomorrow?”

Yachi’s mind blanks. _Tomorrow_?

“Uh, yeah,” Yachi says dumbly. _She must mean when she comes to the store tomorrow_ , Yachi thinks and Shimizu waves and walks down towards the beach. Yachi leans her elbows on the counter and watches her leave, enraptured.

Then she buries her head in her arms and resists the urge to scream.

At that moment, Hinata and Kageyama finally decide to show up and Yachi thanks all of the stars for the distraction.

That is, until Hinata approaches her with a nearly-devilish grin on his face.

Yachi’s eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Were you just talking to Shimizu-san?”

Yachi groans. “Stop, Hinata, not now.”

“Did she ask you about anything?” Hinata’s voice is nearly giddy and Yachi looks to Kageyama for saving.

Kageyama responds by smacking Hinata over the head. “Stop harassing her,” he says and drags Hinata by his collar into the back. “You can tell her later.”

“Tell me what?” Yachi almost calls back but the _tall tall_ boy with silver hair and gleaming green eyes is standing in front of the counter so Yachi shrinks and takes his order quietly.

They fall into the silent rhythm of work, though Kageyama's comment is still humming the back of Yachi’s mind.

* * *

“Tell me what?” Yachi demands in the most commanding voice she can muster.

Kageyama rolls his eyes as Hinata leans forward, eyes sparkling and getting right to the point. “When you were gone, Shimizu-san asked where you were and I said you were sick but _also_ that you told me that you wanted to learn to surf and she said that she would teach you! So, it's a date tomorrow!”

Hinata waggles his eyebrows in clear pride.

Frankly, Yachi is still stuck at “asked where you were”.

When her mind finally catches up, her mouth falls open in shock.

“I know! I'm great, right?” Hinata brags and Yachi scoots away in her chair.

“Dumbass Hinata, I think you broke her!”

Yachi is coming to terms when she comes screeching to a halt at one very important fact.

“I don't know how to swim.”

The statement is barely over a whisper and only Tsukishima, who’s making a customer's order, actually hears what she's saying.

He hides a snicker as he heads back to the front and Yachi is forced to repeat it louder for the other two.

“I don't know how to swim!”

Hinata claps a hand over his mouth and Yachi suddenly feels sick to her stomach.

_Shimizu is going to hate her._

“Hey, Yachi!” Hinata calls as Yachi gets up out of her seat. “I don't think she’d—”

But Yachi is already out the door.

Kageyama cuts off Hinata’s sentence by smacking him over the head. “You idiot. You know how Yachi isn't very confident. You just made it worse.”

Hinata buries his head in his hands. “I knoooow,” he laments and Kageyama pats his shoulder gently.

“They’ll figure it out, don't worry.”

Hinata smiles a small smile.

* * *

“Michimiya-san, I have _no_ idea what to do.”

Yachi shoves her face into the pillow right next to her, as her roommate buzzes around the room, tidying things and humming under her breath.

“What do ya mean?” Michimiya asks. “Need help with homework?”

Yachi groans. “Noooooo.”

“Then what is it?”

Yachi remembers earlier in the day and resists screaming into the pillow.

There's a thump on the end of the bed that sounds like Michimiya sitting down. “Are you alright?” she asks kindly.

Yachi nods, head still buried in the pillow. “It's just….there’s this girl…”

Peeking out from behind the fluff, she catches Michimiya with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips; which makes Yachi flush red and hide her face.

“ _There’sthisgirlwhocametotheshopandshe’ssoprettyandthenHinatahadtogo—_ ”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, Yachi. Speak slower”

“There's this girl who came to the shop and she's so pretty—a surfer of all things—but then Hinata had to go ask her if she could teach me how to surf so we could get to know each other!”

“Isn't that a good th—”

“Michimiya-san, I can't even swim!”

There's a silence for a second and then Michimiya bursts into peals of laughter. Yachi groans and puts her face in her hands.

“I'm so so so so so screwed.”

Michimiya takes a few heaving breaths and then settles her hands onto Yachi’s shoulders.

“No, you're fine. All you have to do is tell her is that Hinata said the wrong thing.”

Yachi gulps. “But—”

Michimiya jumps to her feet and points in the air dramatically. “But! You still want to meet her. So that's why you have to ask her to teach you how to swim instead.”

Yachi claps her hands to her mouth. “That's genius!”

“I know! So when did you plan to meet?”

Yachi suddenly crumples. “Tomorrow,” she moans. “I can't do this. I can't even see her without exploding.”

Michimiya grins down at her. “You'll be fine, I'm sure of it!”

Yachi takes a deep breath. “I'll be fine.”

_I'm going to die. What if she says no and then I never have a chance and then she's so weirded out that she never comes to the ice cream shop again and then she convinces everyone else to not come too and then we go out of business and then I go broke because I don't have a job and—_

_Calm down._

“You'll be fine,” Michimiya repeats.

Yachi collects herself in a few seconds and then Michimiya is off again in her rapid fire speech.

“You _have_ to tell me all about her,” she says, falling down onto the bed next to Yachi. “We haven't had girl talk in _forever_.”

“That's because I'm too busy to have girl talk,” Yachi says, lifting her tablet off of the side table and clicking it on. “Plus, girls don't talk to other girls about girls that they have crushes on.”

She doesn't really want to talk about this now.

Michimiya rolls her eyes. “Come on, I don't get to talk to Sawamura about these things. I need it from _somewhere_.”

Yachi focuses her eyes on the tablet, but her mind is definitely not on the program open in front of her.

“Fineeeee. I'll spill _all_ the details after tomorrow. Happy?”

Michimiya grins, tucking her hands behind her head. “Works for me.”

* * *

The shop opens later on Sunday and Yachi is sitting on the edge of her bed as Michimiya cooks breakfast, when she realizes she _really_ can't do it.

Words don't seem to flow easily when she's around anyone pretty or intimidating, and Shimizu is both.

She is silently eating her eggs and toast when her phone buzzes next to her and she drops the butter knife to answer it.

From: Hinata Shouyou

To: Me

>> hey, I'm rlly rlly srry, yachi.

>> idk i just thought it would help

>> i think you rlly like her

>> mayb it wld be easier to txt her so

>> here's her number

There's an attachment to a number and Yachi opens it, saving the number to her contacts. She types in Shimizu’s name carefully and then goes back to Hinata’s conversation.

From: Me

To: Hinata Shouyou

>> Thanks, Hinata. Don't worry about it, really. I'm fine.

She opens a new conversation and spends five minutes formulating her text. She shows it to Michimiya, who grins and nods her approval while stuffing her face.

From: Me

To: Shimizu Kiyoko

>> Hi! It's Yachi Hitoka from the ice cream shop. Hinata said something about me wanting to learn how to surf, but I think he misheard me, because I actually told him and wanted to learn to swim. Because I don't know how.

>> Could you help me with that?

She clicks the send button hesitantly and then flings the cellphone to her couch, trying not to desperately await the reply.

Michimiya drops her plate in the sink with a clatter and spins around. “Yachi, we have a problem.”

Yachi’s eyebrows furrow as she looks at her roommate. “What is it, Michimiya-san?”

“I don't think you own a swimsuit.”

* * *

After at least an hour shopping for herself and another hour of shopping for Michimiya, Yachi is exhausted.

Not to mention the constant checking of her phone and _the lack of an answer_.

Michimiya grabs her phone half an hour into the ordeal and tucks it into her own pocket.

* * *

“Give...it..back,” Yachi pleads, stretching for the phone in Michimiya’s hand. They’re back home now, with their purchases still in the bags, abandoned the second that Yachi heard the phone chime.

Michimiya jumps onto the couch and holds it way out of her reach. Yachi pretends to give up and slumps down on the couch, and Michimiya grins in triumph and sits down to read the message when Yachi tackles her and yanks her phone out of her hand, opening the text in seconds flat.

From: Shimizu Kiyoko

To: Me

>> Hello, Hitoka-chan.

>> :o Well, that does sound like a Hinata thing to do.

>> Of course. I would love to help you. Can we meet near the lifeguard’s chair at 4 today?

Yachi shrieks and throws the phone in the air.

“What happened?” Michimiya asks concernedly, catching the phone on its way down.

Yachi's cheeks are starting to color again. “Today at four,” she says almost breathlessly.

Michimiya smiles brightly, enough to blind.

* * *

The swimsuit is one piece and white with lime green stripes, and Yachi skips down the beach to avoid the curling pit of anxiety in her stomach.

She almost trips over the sunbathing man with the ever-present bedhead and squeaks out a sorry before slowing down and eyeing the lifeguard’s chair from a few meters away. Even in the distance, Yachi knows that it's Shimizu chatting with the lifeguard, so she takes small nervous steps across the sand.

When she’s a few feet away, she weighs the option of running away, until Shimizu turns to the right and catches sight of her.

“Hitoka-chan!” she says and waves to her, grabbing the surfboard against the chair and making her way towards Yachi.

Yachi shrinks back and waves her hand minutely.

“Thanks for coming,” Shimizu continues and she’s so close to Yachi now, the mole near her lip moving as she speaks and her hair shining in the sun and her eyes sparkling.

She's beautiful—and wonderfully kind.

Yachi wants to melt.

* * *

There are eight steps to heaven, Yachi realizes.

**One.**

“Hitoka-chan, do you know how to float?”

The sea is salty but the waves are calm but Yachi is chest deep in the water and she's freaking out.

“Not really,” she says, swallowing. Shimizu just smiles back.

“Lie on your back,” she says. “I'll hold you up until you get it.”

The ice-cream incident was the smallest hint of what Shimizu’s gentle touch could do to her.

**Two.**

They run back up to the beach as the sun starts to dim in the sky.

Yachi’s smile is blinding because Shimizu is all she ever wished for: as a friend, as a partner.

Their shoulders brush together as they breathlessly climb over a sand dune and suddenly, Yachi is on fire.

**Three.**

They're walking down the boardwalk. Yachi knows she told Michimiya she would be home hours ago, but instead she unlocks the ice cream shop and makes them both an ice cream (strawberry for herself, and chocolate vanilla twist in a cone for Shimizu.)

They sit on the counter of the shop, legs touches and ankles clicking together, and _talk_.

**Four.**

They're walking down the boardwalk and Shimizu’s hand brushes against hers.

Yachi is a little tired and a little love drunk so she takes Shimizu’s hand.

It's hard to breathe, in a good kind of way.

**Five.**

Yachi loves the water. Shimizu is watching Yachi swim away and then quickly turn to swim back.

A smile blooms across Shimizu’s face as Yachi surfaces and her heart does a flip in her chest.

“I got it,” Yachi whispers and then Shimizu leans down and kisses her.

**Six.**

Hinata and Kageyama are at her house again, for the second time in the past three days.

Kageyama is drinking from the half-gallon of milk in Yachi’s fridge and Hinata is poking at her.

“You can't just keep avoiding her!”

“But she _kissed_ me.”

“And you ran away? Don't you want her to kiss you?”

“Y-yeah, but what if it was a mistake? That she realized that I'm not worth it anymore? Which is why she isn't texting me!”

Kageyama puts his milk down to look at the two of them. “But what if she isnt texting you because she thinks that you didn't want her to kiss you so you ran away?”

The two of them stop and Yachi’s mouth curves into an O.

“Kageyama, you're a genius,” Hinata says and Kageyama just shrugs, though his cheeks tint a soft pink.

“I never...thought of it that way,” Yachi says, mostly to herself, and Hinata hands her the phone.

To: Shimizu Kiyoko

From: Yachi Hitoka

>> Can we talk?

She remembers the feeling of the kiss and hits send.

**Seven.**

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Um, I can expl—” Shimizu starts but Yachi speaks faster.

“I really really like you and I want to kiss you again,” she blurts and then tucks her head into her arms, covering her flaming cheeks.

“I—okay,” Shimizu says and Yachi looks up.

“Okay?” Yachi begins to ask and then Shimizu's head dips and Yachi rises on her toes to connect their lips together.

They pull back seconds later, heart thumping in Yachi’s throat. Shimizu looks nervous for the first time since Yachi has known her, and it's the most adorable thing she’s ever seen.

“Can we do that again?” Shimizu says and the ‘yes’ couldn't fall faster from Yachi’s lips.

**Eight.**

It’s night and Yachi unlocks the ice cream shop. They sit on the counter, Yachi’s fingers drawing aimlessly on Shimizu’s thighs and Shimizu twirling her fingers around strands of Yachi’s hair. Shimizu nudges their bare toes together lightly and points to the beach.

“Fireworks,” she says as the first one leaps into the sky and bursts into shades of electric blue and purple, the air crackling in its wake. “They’re pretty.”

“Not as pretty as you,” Yachi says impulsively. She doesn’t have time to regret the statement, because Shimizu is kissing her again.

It’s cliché, but Shimizu’s lips undeniably taste like chocolate vanilla twist in a cone.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! my death through fluff basically
> 
> thanks a million to [winny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/pseuds/pomme), [bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissesLikeLies/works), and [sonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddolane/pseuds/kiddolane) for helping me through the whole process of writing this!!
> 
> thanks again for reading!
> 
> i also have a [tumblr](http://stxrsupernova.tumblr.com/) and a [twitter](http://twitter.com/kiribakus/) if you'd like to talk!


End file.
